


Wizzrobes and babysitting

by SolarNexus



Series: Tales of the heros [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Deity is a jerk, Gen, lydia regrets going after that wizzrobe, sky gets to bond with Lydia, wild is happy his little girl is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: Lydia's cockiness gets in her way and pays the price.Deity can't stop laughing at her mistake.Sky and Lydia finally get time to bond!
Series: Tales of the heros [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079582
Kudos: 1





	Wizzrobes and babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Deity is a jerk that laughs at Lydia's misfortunes. A friendly jerk though and Deity and Lydia agreed that whenever Deity is used, they take over control so the eye colour change is their system as to who's talking. And sometimes this backfires on the both of them if they want to talk at the same time.
> 
> Sky and Lydia finally get bonding time and sky has decided Lydia is the little sister he wished he had.

Twilights Hyrule was  **fun** . 

Okay so there weren't many hills to shield surf down but the horse racing was a nice activity. 

At the current moment in time, Lydia was out exploring the forest and hunting down food because she was  **hungry.** And she had slowed her steps down because she heard the unmistakable sound of a wizzrobe. 

Pulling her bow out, Lydia stepped into its line of view and the two stared at each other, a small smirk coming to Lydias face and reaching behind to grab an…arrow? 

"Oh shi-" 

* * *

"Have any of you guys seen Lydia?" Sky asked

"nope. Sorry sky" Hyrule was the one to reply and a small disappointed sound left Sky. He wanted to give her something (Something that he made, thanks to his zelda's lessons which was a miracle he actually  **remembered)** but now Lydia was off exploring, he guess he'd just have to wait. 

The group were currently at Twilights home and although it was cosy, it was also a bit cramped. 

"I think she went exploring in the forest" Twilight said, looking up from sharpening his sword

"...Isn't that dangerous?" Sky asked

"Not really. It's the monsters i feel sorry for. Lydias ruthless when she wants to be" Wild spoke up next and sky remembered the blood moon in Wilds Hyrule. Okay yeah she'd be fine on her own. And, she has deity with her! So she was  **completely** fine. 

* * *

The laughing from deity was making lydia go  **insane** . She had only put the mask on so the others wouldn't coddle her (Dear Hylia her father would be doing that enough for all of them) 

_ "Let me get this straight  _ **_young pup_ ** _ "  _

"i hate you" Deity howled in laughter again. 

"deity we won't get  **anywhere** with you laughing!" Deity's laughs calmed down into a giggle and wiped their eye. 

_ "Okay okay im done. Sorry. But again, let me get this straight. You saw a wizzrobe and instead of going back and telling the others you….thought you could take it down"  _

"...yes" Lydia grumbled out 

_ "Your cockiness got the better of you this time~ and maybe take inventory of your arrows too"  _ a small snort of amusement left Deity and eventually made it back to Twilights house. 

And then proceeded to howl with laughter so much that they collapsed onto the floor and the group rushed out, swords and bows ready and  **that alone** made deity worse. 

"Deity? Is something wrong?" Time was the first to ask. Deity took in gasps of air to calm themself and finally stood when they were more composed, their shoulders shaking from laughter being held back. 

Deity's eyes turned blue and that signalled Lydia was now the one talking. A small grumble left Lydia - mainly aimed towards deity. 

"....there was a purple wizzrobe in the forest. Don't worry-!! Deity took them out but…" 

"....But  **what** , Wild pup?" Lydias eyes snapped red and deity broke down into laughter again, this time holding onto Time's shoulder 

_ "More like  _ **_little pup_ ** _ "  _ and Lydia decided that Deity wasn't to be used again unless she had a good reason to get the mask from her bag. 

"WHAT!?" Wilds voice broke out from the silence and Deity's laughter and he surged forward, taking the mask off from Lydia and she swore she heard Deity still  **laughing.** And in place of Deity, a small, child like Lydia was standing in front of the group. 

Wild scooped Lydia into his arms and a small squeal left her, "My little Lyddie is back!" 

"no dad-!!" A small whine left Lydia, pushing Wilds face away because  **no** she doesn't want a raspberry blown on her stomach in front of the group…maybe later though. She then wriggled out his grip and plopped down onto the floor, tripping over her tunic and falling onto her backside, "....ooooooh this is gonna get annoying so quickly." Lydia grumbled out. 

"aaaw! Wild she's so cute!" Legend was the next one to pick Lydia up and she instantly bit the heros hand. A yelp left Legend and Lydia quickly jumped down to the floor

"She bit me! Feral little kid" Legend grumbled out and Sky was the next one to hold her and lydia  **contemplated** on biting sky but…he was too kind. 

So instead she cuddled into him and sky grinned. 

"that's not fair! Why does she like you more!?" Legend whined out and Lydia looked to the hero and stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Lyddie was a bit picky at this age." Wild stated, looking over to Legend

"Dad-! Im still an adult Hylia be damned" ugh now she understands how Purah felt being stuck as a 6 year old. But she couldn't really complain all that much. Sky's arms were so  **soft!** And comfortable. She'd happily take a nap in his arms

"Apart from the wizzrobe, we're Glad you're safe Lydia" Time stated, a small hint of a warm smile coming to his face

"yeah yeah you guys are just-" a small yawn left lydia, "-gonna…coddle me.." Lydia held onto Sky's tunic lightly and fell asleep. Sky had  **no experience** in looking after little kids. At all. And he looked to Wild with his face  **begging** for help. 

A small snicker left Wild and gently took Lydia from Sky, a small whine leaving her before settling down again. 

"she's so cute. A shame that she bit me." Legend grumbled out again

"Because you surprised her by picking her up" Four stated, hands resting behind his head, looking at the now sleeping Lydia. Her hair seemed  **far** too long for a child. Was that the length she had it had when she was younger? Four didn't know. 

But what the brightly coloured hero  **did know** was that the entire group were cooing over little Lydia. 

Wild took the decision to roll her sleeping mat out and put her on it inside Twilights house and the nine heros took this time to have a small discussion amongst themselves. 

"We don't know how long she'll be like this…and...we don't have Purah around to help either" Wild stated, slowly biting into his baked apple 

"Its a wizzrobe. Their magic doesn't last long" Twilight stated, "Give it a week" 

"I don't mean to be rude, Twi, but we're talking about my  **daughter here** " Wild hissed out, "i don't think she'd appreciate having false hope." Time let a sigh out and held a hand upright to stop an upcoming argument. 

" **While** Twilight is correct, i understand your worries, Wild. And  **if** for whatever reason we come across any enemies, Deity will look after her." 

"...I have an idea" Sky spoke up, although  **very** quietly, "...Why don't i look after her while you guys go searching for why we're in Twilights Hyrule?" 

"Sky  **does** make a good suggestion" Warriors then spoke up. 

"Yeah. And apart from you, Wild, Sky's the only one that can even  **hold her** without getting bitten" Legend piped up. Obviously he was still sour from getting bitten much to the amusement of Hyrule. 

Wild looked a bit apprehensive.  **Although** sky's suggestion is a good idea, he was just worried that he wouldn't be able to keep  **up** with the now six year old heroine. But sky looked so  **eager** to look after her. 

Wild eventually gave a small sigh out and spoke, "Okay. Okay Sky can look after Lydia." Wild looked over to his daughter and sighed. 

Poor sky. He has  **no idea** what he signed up for. 

***

**Day 1**

"Sky hurry up!" Sky  **had to wonder** how lydia was so fast! Well, faster than normal. 

She's  **small** and  **tiny** and she  **shouldn't be this fast** ! 

"Lydia how about we get down from the tree? I-its rather  **high** " 

"Says the hero that's from the  **sky** . Oh- c'mon Sky! We can go higher than this!" a small whine left Sky and climbed after Lydia. 

"Lydia i promised your father I'd look after you- this isn't very  **looking after** ."

****

**Day 2**

"lydia-! How in Hylia's  **name** did you-!?" Sky thought he had a proper  **grip** on Lydia. He really did. 

So when he saw Lydia floating down the river that was in Twilights village, naturally he dove in after her. 

Great. Now they were  **both** wet. 

Lydia held onto Sky, small giggles leaving her before wringing her hair out. 

She was having  **fun** being a six year old again. 

" **you** are gonna cause me to grow  **grey hairs** at this rate" Sky grumbled out and another giggle left Lydia

*****

**Day 3**

"now Lydia. Don't move away from me." Sky stated. Making sure he had a  **very tight** grip on Lydias hand. 

A small huff left Lydia and instead of holding onto Sky's hand, climbed up him and onto his shoulders. 

"...or we can do that, sure."

"why are we in castle town anyway?" Lydia grumbled out, chin resting on Sky's head

"I need to get some ingredients for dinner tonight" 

"...oooor, we can go to the forest and-" 

" **no."** Sky stated firmly, "I promised to look after you that's what i int- Lydia?" Sky glanced up to where Lydia  **should** be but in fact, wasnt and a  **groan** of frustration left him. 

" **Lydia!** " 

****

**Day 4**

Four days in.  **Four.**

And Lydia had made Sky's mind up that he  **does not** want kids. If he ever met someone that is. 

He couldn't believe that Lydia has worn him  **out already.**

Sky had his head down on the table, contemplating of handing her off to four or warriors if they come back soon because he could not. Do. This. Anymore. 

"....Sky?" Sky lifted his head up, looking down to see Lydia who should be  **asleep** right now. 

"Lydia? What are you doing awake?" Sky Lifted Lydia up and placed her onto his knee

"....had a bad dream…" Lydia mumbled out, now playing with a long strand of her hair and Sky's eyes softened. Even if she was a pain in the days, she still acted like a child. 

"Go get your hairbrush Lydia." A small nod left her, slipping off Sky's knee and went to fetch her brush. 

Lydia quickly came back, brush in hand and Sky put her on his knee again, took the brush from her and started brushing her hair

"Now. What happened in this dream?" 

*******

**Day 5**

Today was more chilled out. 

Sky was telling Lydia stories all about Skyloft and about his friend Fi. The voice of the master sword and also about his loftwing…he missed big red actually.

"wow...i wanna visit Skyloft!" 

"Warriors actually  **did** visit Skyloft. But it was in ruins and he had to fight against evil forces. Fi actually helped him!" 

"whoa….but if i was there i would've defeated everyone on my own!" Lydia stated proudly and a chuckle left Sky

"Of course you could." 

"...Sky? Do you ever miss home?" 

"All the time. I miss Zelda, Fi, my Loftwing..everyone. But if we're visiting different Hyrules then…who's to say we won't go to mine" 

"i think I'd like your Hyrule" Lydia hummed out. 

******

**Day 6**

Today, Sky and Lydia were playing hide and seek around the village. 

Sky told Lydia that the forest was out of bounds for now and she agreed. 

Lydia won the game. 

So they decided to cook Lunch with Lydia instructing sky on what to do. 

And eventually, they managed to make pumpkin soup! 

Lydia didn't like it though. 

****

**Day 7**

It was early morning and Lydia was the first one to wake up, a small yawn leaving her and rubbed her eyes, a small blink leaving her and glanced to her hands. 

They were back to normal! 

A grin spread across her face and hurried to get dressed. Once she got dressed, she crept over to a sleeping Sky and fell on top of him. 

"c'mon sleepy head! Get up!" a small groan left sky before cracking an eyelid open. 

And sat up quickly

"You're back to normal!" 

"Indeed i am! Uh- thanks…for looking after me Sky..i know I was trouble but…it was nice, spending time with you" Lydia sat on the floor beside skys mat, her legs crossed and a soft smile on her face. 

"Hey, if that happened to you again, i think I'd want to look after you again. It was  **fun** . Oh-" Sky grabbed his grabbed, pulling out a wrapped package and passed it to Lydia. 

A confused look came to her face, looking to Sky, "It's not my birthday yet?" 

"I know. It's something from me to say  **thank you** . You've saved my skin more times than i can remember and…i remember Warriors telling me some time ago that you didn't consider yourself a Link. So…i made this for you" 

Lydia looked down to the parcel and then began to open it and a flash of forest green caught her vision, then carefully lifted the tunic up

"I'm surprised i still remembered how to make  **anything** that wasn't wood carving." a small laugh left sky, "I guess Zelda's lessons never truly left me. Oh-!" Sky rummaged about in his bag again and a raised brow came to Lydias face. 

"Sky?" 

"Close your eyes" 

"uh…okay?" Lydia closed her eyes and then felt something go on top of her head. 

"Open!" Lydia opened her eyes, a small sound of confusion leaving her and raised her hand to her head, feeling something soft against her hand and pulled it down. 

"My own Link hat!" Sky let a laugh out and nodded, Putting the hat back onto Lydia's head. 

"Your very own Link hat. Look in the parcel again" Sky said and Lydia looked back in the parcel and picked up a small bundle of wooden charms

"whoa…there's so many…the ship wheel…is that Winds?" Lydia asked, pointing to the small ship wheel and Sky nodded

"Yep! The mask charm is Times. The wolf charm is Twilights...well. Twilight did that charm and gave it to me. 

That small scarf? Warriors. 

The boomerang is Hyrule and the bomb is Legend

The number four is… **four** . He wasn't very inventive" a small laugh left Lydia

"That sheika slate is your dad's charm and the Loftwing is mine" Sky Explained, then pointed to another Charm. 

"What's this one then?" Lydia asked. 

"Now that, is yours. The zonai hood." 

"i- Sky i-" For once, she was  **speechless** . So instead, she hugged Sky, "Thank you" 

"Hey its okay! Just don't doubt yourself again okay? You're  **definitely** one of us. You're a  **Link** through and through. Now, we gotta get packed up and find the group" a nod left Lydia, a grin on her face 

"Yeah. Lets get going Sky."


End file.
